world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Axis Powers
The Axis powers, were the countries that together fought in the Second World War (1939-1945) against the Allied Powers. The Axis Powers agreed on their opposition against the Allies but, due to distance, were not able to completely coordinate their activity. The Axis Powers were led by: * the German Reich * the Kingdom of Italy * the Empire of Japan Other members of the Axis Powers: * Bulgaria * Finland * Hungary * Romania * Thailand Associates of the Axis Powers: * Spain * Vichy France (Challenges) Historical Allies: Historically the Axis Powers had other members, supporters or co-belligerents that weren't included in the game like: * Croatia * Iraq * Manchukuo * Mengjiang * Slovakia * and other puppet states or supporters of the German Reich, the Kingdom of Italy and the Empire of Japan. Do note that in Real Life Finland and Thailand were only Co-Belligerents with the Axis and that Spain was historically neutral but sent the Blue Division to support the Axis Powers. Notes * The Axis Powers in 1939 are unbeatable in Africa, which means Italy or Spain have the ability to rush Egypt, France, or the UK. If you play as Italy you should seize the resources in Africa before starting a campaign on the eastern front. If you play as Spain, make sure you defend your mainland from an Allied counter-attack and help Italy seize the resources in Africa before its to late. * Germany and Japan have the upper hand in the commander category and will be dealing most of the damage to the Allied nations. They both however will be overwhelmed by the Allied nations later in both the 1939 and 1943 conquest. * Italy has a powerful navy in the Mediterranean Sea, this gives Italy an advantage in North Africa and if you have a sizable land army, you can pull off an invasion of southern France with Spain. * Japan has naval superiority in the Pacific ocean for a time until the United States and Australia builds up their navy. When that happens Japan will struggle or fall. If you play as Thailand or a European Axis Power, do what you can to help Japan stay alive. Helping Japan in the Pacific will benefit you well if you plan to invade Australia. * Germany has a large submarine fleet in the Atlantic, so the Allies are more likely to go after them first. Germany may pull Admiral Donetz from the Atlantic and towards British or American harbors. Germany also has a battleship fleet commanded by Admiral Raeder, so Germany will be harassing the Allies in the Baltic Sea. * Spain in 1939 will Attack south eastern and western France along with Germany and Italy. Spain however will possibly be invaded by the United States and her navy. When playing as Spain, it's best to build up a defense and take some resources in Africa. * If you play as a Balkan country, you should go after Poland or Yugoslavia for resources before the Soviet Union invades you. * The Axis nations struggle in the oil category but as long as you use your gold and steel wisely, you can take as much resources as you possibly want. * The first country the Axis usually destroys is Yugoslavia even though in real life Poland capitulated before Yugoslavia and Denmark fell under a single day. * The Axis in Europe is unbeatable in the 1939 conquest, but in 1943 the Allies have a larger army than most Axis nations. Category:Faction